The present invention relates to a recording medium holder for accommodating a recording medium which stores information to be provided to an information processing apparatus and an information providing body which accommodates the recording medium in the recording medium holder, and more particularly to a recording medium holder which can accommodate a recording device for recording relevant data generated in relation to information processing in the information processing apparatus together with the recording medium and an information providing body which accommodates the recording medium and the recording device in the recording medium holder.
Among game apparatus systems, there have been a game apparatus system in which, in accordance with playing of the game, relevant data such as various setting information, instructions against the game generated in response to various manipulations by a player, information indicative of progress of the game and the like are generated. Such a game apparatus system is generally constituted such that a recording device for recording data can be mounted on the game apparatus system. Therefore, when the game is interrupted, the generated relevant data can be recorded in the recording device. Accordingly, once the relevant data is recorded in the recording device, with the use of the relevant data recorded in the recording device, at the time of playing the game again, it is unnecessary to start the game again from the beginning of the game and the game can be continued from the state at a point of time of interruption. Further, to start the game again using a different game device, the game can be started from the interrupted state with the use of the relevant data.
Incidentally, a user of the game device is apt to purchase various kinds of game software and enjoy them. In this case, the recording of the relevant data becomes necessary for each game. However, the recording capacity of the recording device is limited and hence, the data content of the relevant data which can be recorded is limited. Accordingly, to prevent an occurrence of a trouble that the recording of the relevant data becomes impossible at the time of interruption of the game, it becomes necessary to always prepare a new recording device. Further, to enjoy a large number of games, as a result, a large number of recording devices for recording the relevant data corresponding to various game softwares are required. To cope with such a situation, it becomes necessary to prepare and store the recording devices corresponding to game softwares respectively.
However, this kind of recording device is generally offered to the user from a game apparatus system maker as an accessory of the game apparatus system or an option. On the other hand, game software used in the game apparatus system is offered to the user from a software maker who produces such game software in a form of a recording medium such as a CD-ROM which records the software. That is, conventionally, the recording device has been offered irrelevant to the recording medium which records the software. Accordingly, the preparation of the recording devices and the storage of the recording devices which record the relevant data in relation to the corresponding game software must be performed by the user himself or herself.
However, this kind of game apparatus system is used in a wide age groups from infants to elderly people or the game is used by a plurality of members in a family. Accordingly, it becomes necessary that the preparation and the storage of the recording device can be performed easily by anybody with as least special burden as possible.
Such a problem is not limited to game software. For example, the game apparatus system is originally an information processing apparatus and hence, the game apparatus system can be used in other purposes other than games such as the reproduction of images, the reproduction of sounds, the communication or other information processing, for example. In such a case, the recording device can be used for recording relevant data generated along with performing of various processing. Here, the above-mentioned problem also arises. Further, In the case that the game is performed using a personal computer, then relevant data generated along with performing of the game is recorded and the game is started again using the game apparatus system, this problem also arises. Further, in a reverse case, that is, in the case relevant data generated in the game apparatus system is recorded and the game is performed on a personal computer using the relevant data, a similar problem arises.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recording medium holder which can facilitate storage of a recording device while maintaining the relevance with information on corresponding software or the like without compelling a user to bear any special burden.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide an information providing body which can facilitate the preparation and storage of the recording device while maintaining the relevance with information on corresponding software or the like without compelling a user to bear any special burden, and which can provide the recording device in relation to a recording medium which records information.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium holder for accommodating a recording medium which records information to be provided to an information processing apparatus, comprising:
an accommodating member forming a first accommodating region for accommodating at least one sheet of the recording medium to be held and a second accommodating region for accommodating at least one recording device for recording data,
the accommodating member having a recording medium holding portion for holding the recording medium to be held in the first accommodating region and a recording device holding portion for holding the recording device to be held in the second accommodating region.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information providing body for providing a game software for performing a game with a game apparatus system, comprising:
a recording medium which records the game software to be provided to the game apparatus system;
a recording device for recording data; and
a recording medium holder for accommodating the recording medium and the recording device,
the recording medium holder having an accommodating member which forms a first accommodating region for accommodating at least one sheet of the recording medium and a second accommodating region for accommodating at least one recording device,
the accommodating member having a recording medium holding portion for holding the recording medium in the first accommodating region and a recording device holding portion for holding the recording device in the second accommodating region,
wherein the recording medium is held in the recording medium holding portion and the recording device is held in the recording device holding portion.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information providing body for providing information to an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a recording medium which records the information to be provided to the information processing apparatus;
a recording device for recording data; and
a recording medium holder for accommodating the recording medium and the recording device,
the recording medium holder having an accommodating member which forms a first accommodating region for accommodating at least one sheet of the recording medium and a second accommodating region for accommodating at least one recording device,
the accommodating member having a recording medium holding portion for holding the recording medium in the first accommodating region and a recording device holding portion for holding the recording device in the second accommodating region,
wherein the recording medium is held in the recording medium holding portion and the recording device is held in the recording device holding portion.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information providing body for providing a software to be executed to an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a recording medium which records software to be provided to the information processing apparatus;
a recording device for recording data; and
a recording medium holder for accommodating the recording medium and the recording device,
the recording medium holder having an accommodating member which forms a first accommodating region for accommodating at least one sheet of the recording medium and a second accommodating region for accommodating at least one recording device,
the accommodating member having a recording medium holding portion for holding the recording medium in the first accommodating region and a recording device holding portion for holding the recording device in the second accommodating region, and
wherein the recording medium is held in the recording medium holding portion and the recording device is held in the recording device holding portion.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information providing body for providing a game software for performing a game with a game apparatus system, comprising:
a recording medium which records the game software to be provided to the game apparatus system and
a recording medium holder for accommodating the recording medium,
the recording medium holder having an accommodating member which forms a first accommodating region for accommodating at least one sheet of the recording medium and a second accommodating region for accommodating at least one recording device,
the accommodating member having a recording medium holding portion for holding the recording medium in the first accommodating region and a recording device holding portion for holding the recording device at the second accommodating region,
wherein the recording medium is held in the recording medium holding portion.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information providing body for providing information to an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a recording medium which records the information to be provided to the information processing apparatus and
a recording medium holder for accommodating the recording medium and a recording device,
the information providing body includes an accommodating member which forms a first accommodating region for accommodating at least one sheet of the recording medium and a second accommodating region for accommodating at least one recording device for recording data are formed,
the accommodating member having a recording medium holding portion for holding the recording medium in the first accommodating region and a recording device holding portion for holding the recording device in the second accommodating region,
wherein the recording medium is held in the recording medium holding portion.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information providing body for providing a software to be executed to an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a recording medium which records the software to be provided to the information processing apparatus and
a recording medium holder for accommodating the recording medium and a recording device,
the recording medium holder includes an accommodating member which forms a first accommodating region for accommodating at least one sheet of the recording medium and a second accommodating region for accommodating at least one recording device for recording data,
the accommodating member having a recording medium holding portion for holding the recording medium in the first accommodating region and a recording device holding portion for holding the recording device in the second accommodating region,
wherein the recording medium is held in the recording medium holding portion.